You Found Me
by Delena2010
Summary: Klaus wants to spend some time with Caroline and Caroline needs an escape from her fights with Tyler. Klaus takes Caroline horse riding and Caroline gets to know the real Klaus.


**You Found Me**

**Chapter One – Have A Feeling**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

My eyes slowly began to flicker open that early morning as I lay comfortably in my warm bed. My blankets were hugging every inch of my body, I felt like I was lying on top of a cloud, wrapped away soft and warm where no harm could come to me. This bed was my safe place it had become my safe haven and I found it hard to leave it this morning. There were many things to do today and no time to do them in and yet I couldn't even bring myself to shut off my alarm clock for it would involve moving.

Nonetheless I pulled myself across my mattress flatting my pillows below me as I reached towards the nightstand and shut off my alarm. When the sound finally disappeared no other sound followed it, my mum must not be home from night shift yet. She had been overworked these past few days trying to find someone who had robbed the town jewellery store. The truth was I think she liked having a case that didn't involve a dead body, bite marks and unanswered questions.

I pulled myself up in my bed placing my back against the cold headrest as I scooped my pillow up against my chest, wrapping my arms tightly around it as I replayed the last nights dream in my head. It was the same one I had been having all week long. I was standing in the middle of a white room and I could hear the sound of people sobbing around me. Yet I didn't see anyone's faces until he appeared.

Klaus had haunted my dreams for a week now and didn't show any sign of disappearing anytime soon. I knew Klaus wasn't sneaking into my room at night and coming into my mind as slept soundly. My mum had the best alarm system in town, no one got into this house without permission. So it was just my own silly mind playing crazy games with me.

It was the same dream as last night and the night before that. I am standing in the room alone listening to the quite sobs. Klaus suddenly appears in front of me like a ghost. He has fear in his eyes, something I have never saw in his eyes until now. He's looking right at me like his heart is being ripped from his chest and I never have time to understand why. Because suddenly everything goes black and I wake up safe and sound in my bed.

I sunk back down onto the mattress and pulled my pillow across my face and closed my eyes. My phone would eventually ring reminding me I had school. But hopefully I could sleep for another half hour without Klaus getting back into my head in that time. I just needed a proper rest and maybe school today wasn't such a good idea.

I have a feeling.

And just when it felt like I was a second away from falling asleep again there was a loud knock at the front door. I groaned into my pillow and flipped myself over in bed, grabbing a firm grip on my blanket throwing them over my head in attempt to drown out the sound of the happy person knocking a happy tune into my front door. Whoever it was better stop soon or they were going to land up in some serious pain.

My eyes opened up when I heard my front door being unlocked. Whoever was at my door had now just let themselves into my house. I stayed quite and perfectly still listening to the footsteps of them entering my house. It was more than one person I could tell, none of them were talking but they were walking quickly down the hallway towards my bedroom.

"Caroline" called out Matt and Elena as they knocked on my bedroom door.

I had been so focused on thinking about my dream last night and all the signs and reasons why I keep dreaming it that I had completely forgotten that my day should have started by now. With wanting to keep sharp and fit Elena, Matt and I were suppose to start our morning jogs together this morning and I had completely forgotten. But by the sounds of it Matt and Elena hadn't, in fact they sounded cheery and upbeat, the kind of spirit I just couldn't handle right now.

"Are you awake?" Elena asked as she opened up my bedroom door.

I turned my head towards the door and Elena gave me a smile seeing I was tired.

"Go away" I moaned pushing my face back into my pillow.

"We're not going anywhere without you" Matt said

"I'm not getting up" I told them both as they took a seat on either side of my bed.

"Come on it's a beautiful morning" Elena encouraged.

"I don't care if the birds are singing and the sun can give me that summer tan I've been desperately holding out for, I'm not going for a jog or going to school"

I could sense Matt and Elena meeting each others eyes from either side of the bed.

"Why not?" they both asked in sync.

I sighed "I have a feeling" I told them.

"Uh I'll go make us some coffee" Elena said.

"What's up Car?" Matt asked as he laid down next to me on my bed.

I turned my head around and faced him, my hair covering my eyes as he smiled at me.

"I never slept I'm tired and I just don't want to move"

"That's your feeling? You're tired?"

"No I actually have a feeling that if I get out of this bed something is going to happen to me"

"Something bad?"

"I would be getting up if I thought it was something good"

"Huh, so you have a feeling" Matt said getting comfortable next to me.

"What do you think of dreams Matt?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think they're real or do you think we just dream about random stuff?"

"Well last night I dreamt I was eating a big mac on the back of a lions back with a crazy pink hat on my head"

I smiled.

"I think dreams are just-" Matt shrugged "I don't know our crazy imagination getting the best of us" he told me.

Elena entered the room and smiled seeing Matt and I comfortable enough together to share a bed without it being weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Uh you're out of coffee filters"

"So we'll just make coffee"

"You're also out of coffee"

"Wonderful"

"Well since Elena and I got up this morning and ran over here I think its only fair that the person who hasn't did anything yet is the person that goes to buy us all coffee" Matt suggested.

"I agree"

"You both suck" I said as I threw my blanket over me and threw it over Matt.

I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt off the arm chair in the corner of my room and walked past Elena carrying them over my arm. I dumped my pjs into the laundry basket in the bathroom and changed into the clothes I had picked up. Nothing special just a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a grey ruffled tank top. I would go get the coffee come home and drink my coffee then lock myself back in my room.

I brushed my teeth and ran my hairbrush through my hair before coming out of the bathroom. When I entered my bedroom I found Elena on my bed now reading one of my fashion magazines while Matt listened to my ipod on the other side. They better not get comfortable I would be back in less than twenty minutes and that bed would be mine.

"Oh no you two just relax" I told them as I picked up my coat from hanging up on my wardrobe door.

Matt stuck his thump up and Elena smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes and tucked my phone and car keys into my coat pocket before leaving. I had twenty dollars in my coat pocket that was enough for some coffees and pastry. I would be tucked up in bed before I knew it and would be safe and sound and free from Klaus dreams. Or that's what I at least hoped as I stepped out the door.

**Klaus Mickelson P.O.V**

I was sitting out in the garden with my younger siblings. Rebekah was swimming in the pool across from me, Kol was texting his latest girlfriend and Elijah was sitting across the table from me reading the newspaper as I starred into space. I didn't understand what was happening to me this morning but I just felt off for some reason I couldn't explain. I wasn't hungry I had already had two blood bags this morning and yet there was a feeling in my gut telling me something wasn't quite right.

"Something wrong Nicklaus?" Elijah asked awakening me from my dream.

"No" I replied.

"He's bored" Kol said as he joined us and placed his phone into his shirt pocket.

"Be quite Kol"

I poured myself a drink of orange juice and took a few sips before getting up to my feet. Kol and Elijah talked amongst themselves as I walked over to the pool to see Rebekah. Rebekah came up from under the water towards the stairs. I picked up one of the pool towels from the rack and handed it to her as she climbed out.

"What's wrong with you?" Rebekah asked as she dried her face.

"Nothing" I replied.

"Tell that to your face"

I shook my head "Feel a bit off" I told her.

"Have you eaten?"

I nodded.

Rebekah began drying her hair "Maybe your still a little off from that body swap with Tyler, maybe the witch bitch screwed something up" she suggested.

"Maybe"

Rebekah wrapped the towel around herself.

"I'm going for a drive" I informed her.

Maybe what I needed was such fresh air and time alone to clear my head. I did enjoy the company of my younger siblings but the truth was there was no company like your own. I needed to get in my car and drive somewhere. Somewhere quite where I could get some distance and try and figure out what was going on with me this morning.

But first I needed some very strong coffee, Elijah instinct on being the one to do the shopping now that we were all together, and the coffee he bought was this rich stuff from London that I thought tasted like dirt. I wanted boring American coffee to start my day off this morning. And since there was none in the house I would have to buy some at the grill on my way to wherever it was I was going.

I have a feeling.

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

I was having one of those moments where everything was starting to annoy me. I hated the smell of the car air freshener hanging from my rear view mirror, I hated the song playing on the radio and I hated that some idiot had parked in my parking space. I pulled up in front of the grill and put my car into park. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out my car feeling relief to smell burned food and bad aftershave, anything was a relief from that disgusting air freshener.

I stepped into the grill and rolled my eyes seeing the line for the take out. There was only two people working behind the counter. Why didn't they bring more staff in when they knew they were going to be busy? I was in the mood to get into a screaming match with the manager but I didn't have the energy. I didn't even want coffee all I wanted was my bed and I wasn't even going to get that.

Inside my pocket my phone began to ring. I tucked my hand into my pocket and retrieved it.

"Hello" I answered.

"Good morning" Tyler replied.

"Hey" I said and smiled.

"How are you?"

"I'm tired"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the grill. What about you?"

"I'm going to pick up the teams new uniforms from Appleton"

"That's like a hundred miles away"

"Not exactly a hundred but close enough, I'm on my way right now"

"But why?"

"Coach called this morning saying the new uniforms had been shipped to the wrong school and I want the team to look good on Saturday when we kick Treansans butts"

"We'll ok, I'll miss you"

"I'll be back tonight"

"Yeah but it will be late"

"But I'll text you and let you know I'm home safe"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I told him and then ended the call.

I sighed as I placed my phone back into my pocket. The uneasy feeling was still inside of me I just didn't know how to handle it. I just hoped that sleeping was the answer because its what I craved above all else.

The only thing keeping my mind off the feeling in my gut was the new smell in the air. The man in front of smelt lovely, it was a mixed of nice aftershave and some sort of wood. It was odd I could have sworn I had smelt the same scent before. I just couldn't figure out where from. But I did remember I enjoyed it just as much as I was now.

"Bad morning?"

I lifted my head and looked up to the man in front of me only to find my fears answered as Klaus looked over his shoulder at me.

"Do you always listen to other peoples phone conversations?" I asked.

"Only when they're interesting" Klaus turned around to me.

"Good for you" I said and dipped my head down feeling exhausted.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Klaus took a step towards me.

I sighed "Just because we're in the same line doesn't mean we have to talk to each other" I told him as met his eyes.

Klaus took a step towards me closing the gap between us completely. I became self conscious all of a sudden and wrapped my coat tightly around my body. Klaus was the only person who seemed to have this effect on me. When I was around him I changed, my confidence would drift away into thin air.

"Don't pretend to actually care because I'm too tired" I told him.

"Who's pretending?"

I smiled "Still trying to seduce me" I said.

"Well I have to do something with my eternity"

I shook my head and pushed my hands into my pockets.

"Tell me" Klaus encouraged.

"No" I shook my head.

"Why not?"

I sighed "Because your Klaus you're the enemy I'm not about to share my problems with you its too weird" I admitted.

"You say this to the man who saved your life? What do you say to men who rescue kittens from trees? What do you call them?"

"Idiots, everyone knows cats land on their feet"

Klaus laughed.

"You're an idiot" I said bluntly.

"I don't save kittens sweetheart"

"No I mean you were an idiot that day for coming for me when you should have been going to save Elena"

Klaus shrugged "Either way I was going to end up in that coffin love, the Salvatores had their little plan ready already" he told me.

"You still shouldn't have done it"

"And let you go back for Elena yourself? Let you die?"

"Another one of Elena's friends out of the way I figured you'd be happy about that"

Klaus smirked

"I thought you were leaving town"

"My family and I have decided to stay a while"

"Good for you" I told him not that I actually cared anyway.

"So you're really not going to tell me whats on your mind?"

"What makes you think there is something on my mind?"

"Because when your little boyfriend told you that he loved you on the phone you didn't smile"

"And that means there is something on my mind?"

"Either that or you need to get yourself a new boyfriend, I'm available"

"Ok one you are not boyfriend material or will ever be an option and two there is nothing on my mind"

"Fine don't tell me"

I shrugged and fought back my smirk.

"The least you could do is hold my place in the line while I use the restroom"

I met Klaus eyes and he smirked at me.

"You know it's the least you could do after me saving your life and everything"

I sighed "I have a feeling" I admitted out of the blue to him.

Klaus nodded and turned towards the restroom.

"That's it?" I called behind him.

Klaus turned to me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Seriously?"

"I'm the enemy remember love, you don't share things with me"

"Right" I said and returned my attention back to the line.

I couldn't believe how stupid I was for just coming out of the blue about my feeling to Klaus. What was it about him that made me want to share even when I knew I shouldn't? I should know better by now not to trust him. He had done so many terrible things to hurt my friends. I would have to remind myself of that the next time I felt a share moment come up.

I gasped loudly when someone behind me suddenly pulled their arm around my neck cutting off my air supply making me chock. Around me I could hear people scream in shock but I didn't know what was happening because I was trying to focus all my attention on breathing.

"No one moves or the girl dies, I mean it! Everyone face down on the ground" the man that had me shouted to the people around me.

I opened my eyes and found the customers all getting up off their chairs and putting their heads to the ground wrapping their arms around their heads keeping them from danger. I took another sharp breath as the man holding me placed what felt like a gun to the side of my head.

I had many bad memories with guns and I knew the intense feeling of having a bullet in your head and it wasn't nice. It felt like you could feel every nerve and vein inside your body as it made its way into your brain. I wasn't going to become another victim of a gun and a crazy man.

There were too many people in the grill I wouldn't be able to use my strength to get away from him. I didn't know who was on vervain here and who couldn't be compelled. I was suddenly a human again in my mind and completely useless. I gasped when the man put even more pressure on my windpipe as he moved us towards the bar.

"Empty the till" he demanded to the bartender.

"Do it" he shouted.

He spun us around pointing his gun out making sure no one was sneaking up behind him. He spun back around then to make sure the bartender was packing up his money. It was like being in an awful dance because I was then spun around again when there was a sound made behind us.

Only this time Klaus was standing behind us. No one else seemed to know of Klaus's sudden appearance because all their heads were down.

"Well I'm all for skipping the line for coffee love but this is going to the extremes"

"Klaus" I said as the man pulled me closer into him tightening the grip around my neck in the process.

"You hurt the girl, now I hurt you" Klaus said and reached up and punched the guy behind me right in his throat.

The grip he had on me was lifted and I fell forward into Klaus who grabbed a hold of me instantly before I fell. I tucked my arms around Klaus's back under his coat gripping the back of jumper as I steadied my feet again.

The guy fell backwards behind me to the floor and fell to the ground knocking over some bar stools as he passed out. I was suddenly aware that my nails were digging into Klaus as I looked down at the man who had struck fear into my heart.

Around me people started cheering for the victory over the man while others ran to safety and others called for the police. All I could feel was my whole body trembling in fear and all over this one man who wasn't even supernatural. After everything I had faced and I was scared of this one human man.

I looked up at Klaus and he looked from the man down to me. Klaus jaw dropped but no words came out of his mouth. He was just as speechless as I was over this whole situation. It was hard to cheer with the others when you had been so close as we were. Sure the bullets wouldn't have killed us but if he had shot both of us in the head then Klaus and I would in the eyes of the towns folk be dead and wouldn't be able to live here anymore. But thankfully we hadn't been shot, at least not this time anyway.

"I had a feeling"

I took a deep breath but couldn't see to catch it, tears pierced my eyes as the panic suddenly washed over me.

"Come on" Klaus whispered into my ear and pulled his arm over my shoulder as he walked us out of the back way to the grill.

When we got outside I pulled myself out of Klaus's arms and took a few steps away from him as I attempted to catch my breath. Its never a nice feeling when you realize your panicking so much that you aren't going to be able to breath.

"Why didn't I do anything?" I gasped as I finally caught my breath.

"I should have sensed him behind me"

"If you had did something love it would have looked suspicious to everyone inside"

"You punched him in the throat"

"Men fight sweetheart, a girl your size taking him down would have looked rather odd"

"You alright?" Klaus asked.

I nodded and ran my hands through my hair.

"I had a feeling" I repeated.

"What can I do?" Klaus asked taking a step towards me.

"No don't do that don't be supportive" I told him.

"Fine"

I put my hands to my chest as I took some soothing breaths.

"I just felt-" I shook my head "I just felt so-"

"Human?" Klaus asked.

I nodded.

I smiled "You know I didn't even want coffee" I told him.

Klaus half smiled seeing I was just trying to lighten the mood to hide the fear that was still locked inside my chest.

"I better go"

"I can't let you drive, you'll have another panic attack and land up crashing" Klaus stepped in front of me.

"Someone would have called the police, my mum will want witness statements from us especially me" I told him.

"And your mother still has to interview everyone inside to see if they saw the man too"

"So?"

"So until then…sit with me"

"What?"

Klaus reached into his pocket and brought out a set of car keys. He pushed one of the buttons and across from us the lights of a silver Porsche flashed twice and the doors all unlocked.

"I cant sit with you Klaus, you don't have to pretend to be all supportive"

"Caroline you're in the middle of a panic attack I'm not leaving you here alone"

"Please" I begged.

I looked over to his car and then back to Klaus. Deep down I knew I should be thanking him for his bravery in there and for him bringing me out here so I could catch my breath. But all I could focus on in that moment was my own stupid fear.

"Ok but don't try and seduce me" I warned him.

"Scouts honour"

"You were never in the scouts"

"I was so" Klaus said as he opened the passenger door for me.

"Liar"

"Oh I do love when you talk dirt to me Caroline"

I gave him a warning look making Klaus smirk.

Klaus shut the passenger door over and I got comfortable in my seat as Klaus climbed into the driver side and shut the door over. His car smelled clean and brand new. It was actually nice in there and I had expected it to be weird with us being here all alone.

Klaus started the engine making me jump.

"Relax" Klaus whispered as he turned on the car heaters.

"Thought you were going to drive there"

"I'll drive if you would like?"

"I don't think so" I said as I placed my hands over the heater.

"Afraid I wont bring you back?"

I laughed "And the whole throwing my body into a ditch thing too" I added.

"Oh of course there is always that"

I leaded back in my chair "That in the fact I have school in less than an hour now" I told him.

"You don't have to go there, its dangerous, rouge teachers, fights in the cafeteria, hybrids in the science lab"

I laughed.

"And what are you going to do that's so much better?" I asked him meeting his eyes.

"I'll show you" Klaus said and placed his hands onto the steering wheel.

"You can't be serious?"

"I am serious, it's the least you could do after losing my place in the coffee line"

"I was held hostage"

"Any excuse"

"I cant go anywhere with you"

"Yes you can"

"No I can't be serious"

"I am being serious I'd like to see some blood return to your face"

"I'll be fine"

"I wont try and seduce you"

"Yes you will"

Klaus shrugged "Alright I will but I'll do a half asked job, I wont even tell you how sexy your hair looks right now" he said.

I smirked.

"It works awful just awful"

I laughed.

"Its making the car look bad, your giving Porsches a bad name"

I laughed even louder.

"Its terrible!"

"Stop I'm going to wet myself" I laughed.

"I didn't even get a chance to use the restroom you just had to play damsel in distress"

"Stop it" I begged through my laughter.

Klaus sniggered.

"We're going" Klaus said and put the car into drive.

"No we cant your nuts" I said as Klaus pulled onto the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We're going to have some fun"

I sunk into my chair and looked out my window as we left the town square and headed onto the road I knew lead straight out of Mystic Falls. I knew how nuts this was I hadn't lost my mind completely. If it started to feel like a kidnapping then I would jump out the car whenever I wanted. But for right now it didn't it just felt like silliness and it felt a hell of a lot better than the feeling I had been feeling since I woke up.

"Just to be clear we just fled the scene of a crime"

Klaus smirked and nodded.

"You know this little moment isn't going to turn me to the bad side or anything right?"

"Right" Klaus agreed.

I bit my lower lip "Does my hair look really bad?" I whispered.

"It looks hideous"

"See even when your not flirting your being fun and all cute"

"Cute? I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me"

"I'm a nice person"

"Then what else have you said to me that was considered nice then?"

"I said thanks when you helped me at the school"

"Wow, one thank you"

I laughed "Alright then what have you said that was nice to me?" I asked.

"Well I said you were beautiful, full of-"

"Yeah ok Sherlock Homes"

Klaus smiled at me.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"Wherever we want"


End file.
